


Christmas Argyle Never Looked So Bad

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Winter Weekend 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Winter Weekend 2017, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: These truly were the ugliest socks Daichi had ever come across.  He had to get them.  Daichi wasn't really interested in a pair for himself; ugly holiday themed clothing wasn't really his thing.  He did, however, have a boyfriend who would love those socks to death.For DaiSuga Winter Weekend Day One: Gloves/Socks/Boots





	Christmas Argyle Never Looked So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Third update today! Why do I do this to myself! I don't know! Actually, I do know. It's because I love you all, and I wanna provide some of that Grade A Fluff I'm known for. This one is for Day 1 of the DaiSuga Winter Weekend. It's a little short, but it's sweet, and I hope you like it!

To say that they were the ugliest pair of socks Daichi had ever seen would be an understatement.  They were the ugliest socks in the world.  _No_ —in the solar system.  **_No_** —they were the ugliest socks to have ever existed in all of time and space.  For starters, they were two completely different styles of argyle despite being a singular pair of socks.  One sock was green with red and white interconnected diamonds, while the other was red with green and white diamonds.  If Daichi couldn't see other packages with the same sock combination, he would have assumed that it was an accident on the manufacturer's part.  But no, it had been intentional.  To make the socks even worse, they had added a festive alpaca to the socks.  The brown of the alpaca on top of all of the white, red and green was jarring enough, but the manufacturer had taken things a step further.  They had wrapped the alpaca in ornament-draped garland that was a different shade of green from the argyle, they had given the alpaca tinsel earrings, and they had placed a present on the alpaca's head.  These truly were the ugliest socks Daichi had ever come across.

He _had_ to get them.

Daichi wasn't really interested in a pair for himself; ugly holiday themed clothing wasn't really his thing.  He did, however, have a boyfriend who would love those socks to death.  Sugawara Koushi was an avid collector of ugly holiday items.  And if Daichi knew Koushi like he thought he did, then Koushi was going to adore these monstrosities.  Admittedly, Daichi had only stopped into the mall to pick up an early birthday gift to send to Asahi, but the display of brightly colored socks had caught his attention on the way out.  Daichi picked up a pair and checked the size—one size fits all, perfect.  Daichi started towards the counter, then paused.  He turned to look back at the display.  The socks were calling out to him.

'Might as well,' Daichi thought before heading back over to the display.

***

"I'm home," Daichi called, sitting down on the genkan to remove his shoes.

"Welcome home," Koushi shouted from somewhere in the apartment.

Once Daichi had placed his shoes facing the door, he stood and made his way into the living room.  Koushi was curled up on the couch, his feet tucked under him as he read some paperback.  His reading glasses had slipped down to the tip of his nose, but he made no motion to fix them.  Daichi crossed the room, and leaned over the backside of the couch to press a quick kiss to the top of Koushi's head.  Koushi looked up from the page and smiled at Daichi.

"I have a surprise for you," Daichi said.

Koushi's eyes widened with glee.  He sat up, closing and placing his book to the side without bothering to bookmark the page.  "What is it?" Koushi asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

Daichi did his best to ignore the fact that Koushi would have that much disregard for his place in a book.  He presented Koushi with a bright red gift bag, complete with green and white ribbons.  "It's an early Christmas present."

"Aww, Daichi, you shouldn't have," Koushi said as he took the bag.  He pulled Daichi down to his level for a quick kiss on the cheek.  "Thank you, that was super sweet of you."

"You're welcome.  Now go ahead, open it," Daichi prodded.

Koushi tugged on the ribbons.  The bow came undone, and Koushi finished pulling the ribbons off of the bags handle's.  He pulled the top piece of tissue paper out of the bag, then looked inside.  After a moment of silence, Koushi looked up at Daichi.

"Daichi, these are so ugly, I'm gonna cry."

Koushi looked positively ecstatic.

"I'm glad you like them," Daichi laughed.

Koushi pulled the socks out of the bag.  He pulled off the socks he had already been wearing and replaced them with the festive abominations.  Once they were on, Koushi sat back and admired the way they absolutely clashed with one another.

"These are so bad, I love them," Koushi said.

"And that's only part one of the surprise."

Koushi turned to look at Daichi again, eyes wider—if that was even possible, "There's a part two?"

Daichi walked around to the front of the couch.  He sat down, pulled his feet up onto the couch, and lifted his pant leg just enough to reveal the exact same pair of socks on his own feet.  Koushi let out a shout of delight and proceeded to launch himself across the couch at Daichi.  Daichi barely had enough time to brace himself against the arm of the couch to keep the two of them from tumbling to the floor.  A flurry of kisses later, Koushi sat back, then turned to sit with his back to Daichi's chest.  Daichi wrapped his arms around Koushi's waist, and they examined their new socks together.

"If we really wanted, we could probably trade one sock each and have matching socks," Daichi said.

"The manufacturer probably meant for couples to buy these for that exact reason."

"It wouldn't surprise me if they did."

"Where did you find these?" Koushi asked.

"I found them while getting Asahi's present," Daichi explained.  "They were near the door as I was walking out and I decided to grab a pair for you."

Koushi tilted his head back to look at Daichi.  "And you got yourself a pair to match, huh?" he teased.

Daichi nuzzled his face into Koushi's hair, mostly out of affection, but partly to hide his blush as he said, "I wanted to start a new holiday tradition with you.  Each year we get a pair of ugly, matching socks."

Koushi turned to face Daichi.  Without a word, he pulled himself up and pressed his lips gently to Daichi's.  Koushi pulled away after a moment and smiled, his cheeks pink.

"Sounds perfect to me."

**Author's Note:**

> At the craft store I work at, we sell ugly Christmas sweaters with llamas on them and I want one. So badly.


End file.
